


Playing His Cards Right

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [197]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, Double Drabble, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack mentioned - Freeform, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/16/18: “deck, grave, flow”I made this a double drabble because I really wanted the first scene with the tarot card deck, then included the second drabble for the Sterek! Both drabbles include the challenge words.





	Playing His Cards Right

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/16/18: “deck, grave, flow”
> 
> I made this a double drabble because I really wanted the first scene with the tarot card deck, then included the second drabble for the Sterek! Both drabbles include the challenge words.

(1)

With the pack gathered round and Derek beside him, Stiles opened the battered wooden box.

Inside, fraying silk appeared wrapped around something: a well worn deck of cards.

Lifting the top card revealed a winged being blowing a horn above three figures.

“Le judgment,” Stiles read.

“ _Le jugement_ ,” Lydia pronounced in flawless French. “It’s a tarot card. It means—”

“It means put this back wherever you found it. _Now_ ,” Stiles interrupted, returning the card to its place, rewrapping the deck and closing the box, his protective magic flowing.

“You want to be judged by a witch from her grave? _Go!”_

(2)

While Derek poured, Stiles let water from a stone pitcher flow over his hands.

“Why would a witch need a tarot deck?” Derek asked.

“Her choice? Who knows? Maybe she read cards for easy money. The _important_ question is when will your knuckleheads learn taking things without proper precautions can have grave consequences?”

“You’re emissary. When you teach them.”

“You should just yell at them.”

“They need educating, not yelling at.”

“You know what _I_ need?” Stiles asked waving his hands through the air to dry them.

Derek knew but asked anyway, “What?”

“Cuddles!” Stiles cried, snuggling into Derek’s embrace.


End file.
